FROZEN: PPG Version
by Luv2watchFrozen
Summary: Hey Everyone! this is my first story but i think im doing good. This is a PPG version of the FANTABULOUS Movie, FROZEN. Hope u like it!
1. Chapter 1

**ELSA- BLOSSOM**

**ANNA- BUBBLES**

**OLAF- OLAF**

**SPHEN- SPHEN**

**CHRISTOPH- BOOMER**

**KING AND QUEEN- BUTTERCUP AND BUTCH**

**HANS- PHILLIP (MY OC!)**

**ROCK TROLLS- ROCK TROLLS**

* * *

The hundreds of men arrived at the frozen pond. They were ready to start chopping ice. Each carried a pickaxe, and came running out of a sled. Last to come out was a tiny iceman, about 4 years old. His name was Boomer, and his only companion was a reindeer named Sphen. He looked confident, even though he was so young, he only dragged the other men behind. But he loved his job, nonetheless.

Born of cold and winter air  
and mountain rain combining.  
This icy force both foul and fair  
has a frozen heart worth mining.

So cut through the heart, cold and clear.  
Strike for love and strike for fear.  
See the beauty, sharp and sheer  
Split the ice apart  
And break the frozen heart

Hup! Ho!  
Watch your step!  
Let it go!

Hup! Ho!  
Watch your step!  
Let it go!

Beautiful!  
Powerful!  
Dangerous!  
Cold!

Ice has a magic,  
can't be controlled.  
Stronger than one, stronger than ten,  
stronger than a hundred men! Ho!

Born of cold and winter air  
and mountain rain combining.  
This icy force both foul and fair  
has a frozen heart worth mining.

Cut through the heart, cold and clear.  
Strike for love and strike for fear.  
There's beauty and there's danger here  
Split the ice apart  
Beware the frozen heart...

The men hopped on the sled again, which was full of ice. But they left Boomer and Sphen alone. They didn't care at all though. Instead, Boomer hopped on Sphen and rode down the woods, in the exact opposite direction of the sled. "C'mon Sphen!" Boomer yelled. That was the last thing he said before he took off into the woods, both in search of a home.

* * *

**Hey Guys! Since FROZEN is my FAVE movie, and I've seen it about 15 times, I decided 2 do this, and I handpicked the characters, so I think everyone is in their right place. I had a LOT of trouble figuring out where Buttercup should go, but I think I put her in the right spot. Anyway, I'll update soon! So, BYE! PS: Elsa is my FAVORITE character from the movie! –Luv2watchFROZEN**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Everyone! I decided 2 update early! Oh, and the following in brackets is just a shout out to anyone named ****squeakyhammer555****… (OMG! I can't believe u read my story AND followed it 30 minutes after I posted it! I LUV u 4 that! But 2 answer ur question, Brick isn't in this story. Sorry if that disappoints anyone, but he isn't. I mean if they make a FROZEN 2, and u know they're going to, maybe Elsa will find her true love, and I'll make a fanfic about that. But in this story, no.) But anyway guys, this is a LONG chapter, so get ready!**

* * *

We see a little girl sound asleep in her bed. She is about 6, and looks so peaceful. That is, until another little girl pops from behind the bed. She is about 4, and sure is up early. "Blossom," she whispers. "Psst. BLOSSOM!" She then jumps on Blossoms face and starts shaking her. "Wake UP! I wanna PLAY!" "Bubbles, go back to bed, it's too early!" Bubbles flops over so she is completely laying over Blossom. "But I CANT go back to bed. The skies awake so I'm awake, and now we have to PLAY!" Blossom shoos Bubbles off the bed, so she falls and lands on her butt. "Go play by yourself." Bubbles sits there and scowls for a moment, until she gets an idea. She climbs on the bed again and says with a confident smile, "Do you wanna build a SNOWMAN?" Blossom opens her eyes and smiles. It always works. To no one's surprise, Bubbles grabbed her sister's hand and started running down the stairs. "C'mon, Blossom, let's go! Let's go!" Blossom was amused by her sister's excitement, but didn't want to wake up her parents, the king and queen. "SHH! Bubbles, SHH!" They then arrived at the ballroom, where Bubbles started jumping up and down screaming, "Show me the magic, SHOW ME THE MAGIC!" Blossom laughs, and starts making ice come out of her hands. Apparently she has ice powers. She then makes it start snowing everywhere. Bubbles is running around the room in awe of what was around her. "This is AMAZING!" "Watch this," Blossom says. With one step of her foot, the entire ballroom floor turns to ice. Bubbles starts skating around, having the time of her life. Blossom walked over to one end of the room and made a snowman, complete with a carrot. Bubbles watched as Blossom went behind the snowman, and said in a babyish voice, "Hi, I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs." Bubbles ran up and hugged the snowman. "I LOVE you Olaf!" Bubbles then ran over and fell face first into a snowbank. She got up, laughed, and started jumping from snowbank to snowbank, Blossom making a new one each time. But soon Bubbles began to get faster, and Blossom could barely keep up. "Bubbles, slow down! Whoa!" Blossom slipped and fell on her butt. When she looked up, Bubbles was in midair, about to break a leg. "Catch me!" She yelled, completely unaware of what was about to happen. "BUBBLES!" Blossom screamed, and trying to save her sister, tried to make another snowbank for Bubbles to land on. But it backfired, and the ice hit Bubbles face instead. Soon, Bubbles was on the floor, knocked out and unconscious. "BUBBLES!" Blossom screamed, she ran over and hugged her sister. "Mama, Papa! Come quick!" Buttercup and Butch, (Queen and King) ran in the room faster than anything. "BUBBLES!" Buttercup screamed. "Blossom this has gone too far." "It was an accident. I'm sorry Bubbles." Blossom cried through tears. King Butch took one look at Bubbles and said, "I know where we must go." He looked through the library until he found the perfect book. It had a map inside. The family took off on the horse, into the woods, in search of the rock trolls. Meanwhile, Sphen and Boomer watched as Blossom left a trail of ice. They rode off to investigate, and arrived at the same time as the other family. Boomer motioned over to Sphen, and they hid behind a 'rock.' But when the rock turned into a troll, she saw the children and said, "Cuties, I'm gonna keep you." But anyway the rock trolls popped up and all were very excited to see the King and Queen. Poppy troll walked over to take a look at the ice cold, unconscious Bubbles. "You are lucky it wasn't her heart." He said to Butch. "Heart is not so easy, but the head can be resolved. I recommend taking away all magic, even memories of magic, to be safe. But don't worry, I leave the fun." He put the memories back into Bubbles head, leaving a smile on her face. "She won't remember I have powers?" Blossom asked worryingly. "No," started the rock troll. "You see Blossom there is good in your ice powers. But there is also bad. You must learn to control it, or fear will be your worst enemy." Blossom gasped, and grabbed her father. "Don't worry, we will protect her." Butch exclaimed confidently. "Until then, we will limit her contact with people, we will close all the gates, and we will limit her contact with people, including Bubbles." Bubbles grew lonely without her sister, and hoped every day, that she would get to see her sister again. Every day she would run up to Blossoms door and ask to play. But it never did happen.

**_Blossom?  
(Knocking: Knock, knock, knock, knock, knock, knock)  
Do you wanna build a snowman?  
Come on lets go and play  
I never see you anymore  
Come out the door  
It's like you've gone away-  
We used to be best buddies  
and now we're not  
I wish you would tell me why!-  
Do you wanna build a snowman?  
It doesn't have to be a snowman._**

**_Go away, Bubbles_**

**_Okay, bye..._**

Blossom looked out of her bedroom window. Suddenly the windowsill turned to ice. Her father came quick, and gave her a pair of gloves. "These will help." He said to her. "See? Conceal it…" "Don't feel it. Don't let it show." She finished for him.

**_(Knocking)  
Do you wanna build a snowman?  
Or ride our bikes around the halls  
I think some company is overdue  
I've started talking to  
the pictures on the walls-  
(Hang in there, Joan!)  
It gets a little lonely  
All these empty rooms,_**

**_Just watching the hours tick by-  
(Tic-Tock, Tic-Tock, Tic-Tock, Tic-Tock, Tic-Tock)_**

Blossom was in her room freaking out. "I'm scared, my powers, they're getting stronger." Buttercup came over to her. "Getting upset only make it worse, calm down." "NO!" Blossom screamed. "Don't touch me! Please. I don't wanna hurt you.

**Few years later**

An older Bubbles slid past her sister's door, but decided in frustration not to knock it. Instead, she went to her parent's room, to say goodbye, they were going on their first business trip by boat. "See you in 2 weeks." Butch and Buttercup then turned to Blossom. "Do you have to go?" Blossom asked. "You'll be fine Blossom." Butch answered assuringly. But they wouldn't. While they were on the boat, there was a huge night storm. A giant wave pushed over the boat, drowning everyone on it. So a sad Bubbles, dressed all in black, (probably back from her parents funeral) knocked on her sisters door one more time.

**_Blossom?  
Please, I know you're in there,  
People are asking where you've been  
They say "have courage", and I'm trying to  
I'm right out here for you, just let me in  
We only have each other  
It's just you and me  
What are we gonna do?_**

**_Do you wanna build a Snowman?_**

Both girls were on opposite sides of the doors, crying they're hearts out, both knowing they'll never see their beloved parents again.

* * *

**Wow, sad ending to the second chapter. At least it was long. So, if any of you have questions about the story, feel free to ask in a review and I will answer all I can. See you the next time I update! PS: This took me about 3 hours to type. –Luv2watchFrozen**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, ready for chapter 3? I know, I'm an awesome updater, but I just LOVE the PPG and FROZEN! Anyway, ON WITH THE STORY! BTW, this is a short one, and when Bubbles is singing, it's in italic. When Blossom is, it's not.**

* * *

**THREE YEARS LATER**

Everyone in Arendale was very excited. It was coronation day! Queen Blossom was getting to finally be the official queen. Bubbles was taking a smaller part, she was getting elected official princess of Arendale. Children were wearing fancy (but uncomfortable) clothes. It was a black tie occasion. But anyway, it was only morning, and Bubbles was still asleep in her bed, snoring loudly. A servant knocked on her door. "Princess Bubbles," he yelled through the door. She woke up startled. "What?" she said tiredly. "Sorry to wake you up." The servant called. "Oh no, no, I've been up for hours." She lied. "Well anyway, it's time to get ready for your sisters coronation." "Sisters corona…" Bubbles then looked up to see her beautiful blue dress. "It's CORONATION DAY!" She exclaimed. As soon as she got dressed and ready, she ran outside and started singing and dancing.

**_The window is open, so's that door  
I didn't know they did that anymore  
Who knew we owned eight thousand salad plates?_**

**_For years I've roamed these empty halls  
Why have a ballroom with no balls?  
Finally they're opening up the gates_**

**_There'll be actual real live people  
It'll be totally strange  
But wow, am I so ready for this change_**

**_'Cause for the first time in forever  
There'll be music, there'll be light  
For the first time in forever  
I'll be dancing through the night_**

**_Don't know if I'm elated or gassy  
But I'm somewhere in that zone  
Cause for the first time in forever  
I won't be alone_**

**_I can't wait to meet everyone! (gasp)  
What if I meet... the one?_**

**_Tonight imagine me gown and all  
Fetchingly draped against the wall  
The picture of sophisticated grace  
Ooh! I suddenly see him standing there  
A beautiful stranger, tall and fair  
I wanna stuff some chocolate in my face_**

**_But then we laugh and talk all evening,  
Which is totally bizarre  
Nothing like the life I've had so far_**

**_For the first time in forever  
There'll be magic, there'll be fun  
For the first time in forever  
I could be noticed by someone_**

**_And I know it is totally crazy  
To dream I'd find romance  
But for the first time in forever  
At least I've got a chance_**

Blossom is in her room, already nervous enough. She won't be able to wear her gloves at the ceremony.

**Don't let them in, don't let them see  
Be the good girl you always have to be  
Conceal, don't feel, put on a show  
Make one wrong move and everyone will know**

**But it's only for today**

**_It's only for today_**

**It's agony to wait**

**_It's agony to wait_**

**Tell the guards to open up the gates**

**_The gates_**

**_For the first time in forever_**

Don't let them in, don't let them see

**_I'm getting what I'm dreaming of_****_A chance to change my lonely world_**

Conceal

**_A chance to find true love_**

Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know

**_I know it all ends tomorrow,  
So it has to be today  
'Cause for the first time in forever  
For the first time in forever  
Nothing's in my way!_**

But ironically, she bumped into a man, and fell into a boat. When she opened her eyes, there was a tall handsome stranger standing in front of her. "Oh my, gosh! I'm so sorry Madame. My name is Prince Phillip of the Southern Isles." Bubbles was staring up at Phillip in awe. "Oh, I'm princess Bubbles of Arendale." "Princess?" Phillip wondered. "Oh. My lady!" He then bowed down on his knees. Bubbles watched in confusion. "Oh, you don't have to do that. I mean, I'm not THAT princess. I mean, if you met my sister it would be like Whoa! But you know, it's just me." "Just you?" asked Prince Phillip playfully. Suddenly a trumpet sounded. "Oh gosh, I have to go! See you at the coronation!" Bubbles then ran off, leaving Prince Phillip in a dazed smile. "_I think I kinda like this girl." _He thought.

* * *

**So, what did u think? I need some reviewers, but I think I'm doing pretty well for my first story. 3 chapters in 2 days! I am NOT a slow updater!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again, people of my infected slow internet! It is I, the great story writer! Sorry I haven't updated in a few days, at least it wasn't a month, or a year, like some AWFUL updaters I know. Anyway, I'd like to thank Ravenblack crystalite. I just want to come over to you and give you a BIG HUG! LUV U, LUV U, LUV U! U followed, favorited, AND reviewed my story! I LUV PEOPLE LIKE U! Unless ur the one who stole my favorite bracelet at the park. If ur out there, I HATE U! ****L****Anyway, ON WITH MY STORY! Oh, and when Bubbles is singing, it's in italic, when Phillip is, it's not, and when they're both singing, it's not bolded.**

* * *

Blossom was standing there, with Bubbles not far. Unlike Bubbles, she was dreading the moment of when she would pick up the ruling stick, and facing the audience, while the preacher guy talked and talked. That moment was only a few seconds away. She waited, and waited, and waited, until finally, the bells rang and the choir started singing. Blossom picked up the ruling stick, and faced the audience. The stick slowly started to turn to ice, as she bit her lip, and the preacher started talking. "Today, Blossom becomes the queen of Arendale, and blah blah blah blah blah!" The preacher only talked for a few seconds, but it felt like hours to Blossom. Finally, when the preacher stopped talking, and the crowd stood and clapped, Blossom put down the ruling stick and slipped her gloves back on. It was over, and nothing went wrong. It was time for food. When food was over, horns sounded, and everyone was quiet. The preacher started talking again. "Everyone, I'd like to present queen Blossom, of Arendale," Everyone clapped as Blossom walked on the stage. "and Princess Bubbles, of Arendale." The preacher finished. Ushers had to push Bubbles up on the stage. "Oh, right, I'm supposed to be here. Sorry!" Bubbles stumbled on stage not so gracefully. The ushers stood her 2 inches away from Blossom. "Oh, I'm not sure if, Ok." She said, as the ushers walked away. "Let the party commence!" The preacher yelled, and music started playing, and people started dancing. Blossom looked at Bubbles and smiled. "Hi." She said. Bubbles looked startled. "What? Hi me, or, oh. Um, hi!" She stuttered. Blossom looked at the dancing going on in the ballroom. "So, this is what a party looks like." Bubbles looked at all the dancing. "It's warmer than I thought." She said. Blossom looked around. "And, what is that amazing smell?" Both girls inhaled deeply. "CHOCOLATE." They whispered simultaneously. Both giggled. Suddenly a man and an usher approached them. "Your majesties, the duke, of weaseltown." "Weselton, its WESELTON!" The duke yelled at the usher. He turned to look at the girls. "Your majesty, Queen, as your most important trading partner, I find it reasonable to offer you your first dance." He started dancing like a half ninja half army man. The girls looked at each other and laughed when he bowed and his toupee fell off. "Oh, sorry, I don't dance," Blossom started saying, "but my sister does." "Wait what?" asked Bubbles as the Duke whisked her away. He started dancing like a chicken with ants on his behind, and stepped on Bubbles toes numerous amounts of times. "If you swoon, let me know, I'll catch you!" He bragged. When the dance was over Bubbles ran back to her sister, who was laughing so hard she was clutching her sides. "Are you okay?" Blossom hiccupped. Bubbles was clutching her damaged feet. "He dances rough, especially for a man in heels." Blossom started laughing again. Bubbles sighed. "I wish it could be like this all the time." Blossom smiled. "Me too." She said. Then her smile vanished as she remembered what happened to Bubbles 11 years ago. "But it can't." She said finally. "What, but, why?" "It just can't Bubbles." Bubbles sighed, and walked off the stage. But she tripped, and was about to hit the floor, when someone grabbed her arm and caught her. She looked up to see Prince Phillip. "Glad I caught you." He said. Bubbles smiled, as he whisked her up, and they started dancing to the most romantic music. Soon, they were spending the whole night together, talking, laughing, and getting to know each other. Finally, they ended up on the highest balcony, drinking cranberry juice and talking. "Ok, so wait, you have how many brothers?" Bubbles asked. Phillip smiled at her. "12, older brothers. 2 of them pretended I was invisible. Literally. For 2 years!" "That's awful!" Bubbles gasped. "Hey, it's just what brothers do." "And sisters," started Bubbles. "Blossom and I were really close as kids. But one day she just shut me out, and I never knew why." "I would never shut you out." Assured Phillip. Bubbles thought for a minute. "Ok, can I just say something crazy?" Phillip smiled. "I love crazy."

**_All my life has been a series of doors in my face  
And then suddenly I bumped into you_**

**I was thinking the same thing! 'Cause like  
I've been searching my whole life to find my own place  
And maybe it's the party talking or the chocolate fondue**

**_But with you_****  
But with you**

**I found my place  
****_I see your face_**

And it's nothing like I've ever known before...  
Love is an open door  
Love is an open door  
Love is an open door.

**_With you_**

**With you  
****_With you_****  
With you**

Love is an open door

**I mean it's crazy  
****_What?_**

**We finish each other's  
****_Sandwiches_**

**That's what I was gonna say!**

I've never met someone

Who thinks so much like me  
Jinx! Jinx again!  
Our mental synchronization  
Can have but one explanation

**You  
****_And I  
Were_****  
Just**

Meant to be

**_Say goodbye_****  
Say goodbye**

To the pain of the past  
We don't have to feel it any more  
Love is an open door  
Love is an open door  
Life can be so much more

**_With you_****  
With you  
****_With you_****  
With you**

Love is an open door

**Can I say something crazy? Will you marry me?**

**_Can I say something even crazier? Yes!_**

* * *

**FOURTH CHAPTER DONE! Sorry again for not updating in a few days. I've been SO busy! My Webkinz just had the CUTEST BABIES! And my family is getting a pool, plus, I've been working on this AWESOME Anna and Elsa poster for my room. It looks AMAZING! Elsa's dress is even made out of glitter! But anyway, a thank you to Pokémon Trainer Mystery for being the first to favorite, LUV U! But see all of u the next time I update! –Luv2watchFrozen**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! I know, I haven't updated in a few weeks. But before I explain, a thank u 2 cutestgirl for favoriting and following this story. Anyway, I haven't been updating because I have been a little afraid of Webkinz. Did u know, that if u make Tabby von Meow mad, she shoots your Webkinz in the head with a shotgun? Did u know that if u go 2 Dr. Quacks late night, he goes behind a curtain and kills your Webkinz? I'm sure most of you have heard about Ms. Birdy already, with her eyes and the dark screen, but what I've been REALLY worried about is the boxes. If u find a yellow box in your room, click on it, and all your kinzcash and items r stolen. Find a red box in your room, click on it, and Ms. Birdy comes up and stabs your Webkinz. Scariest of all, find a BLACK box in your room, click on it, and u get a black neo pet. I know that sounds cute, but the neo pet will stalk your Webkinz 4 a few days and eventually kill it. But what ANGERS me, is that now I have 2 wait 30 days JUST 2 open my 7****th**** Super Surprise Box! I'm really starting 2 hate that site! But now that I have that off my back, ON WITH MY STORY!**

* * *

Bubbles and Phillip walked into the ballroom looking 4 Blossom. "Oh, there she is. BLOSSOM!" Bubbles shouted. Blossom turned around. "Err, I mean, queen." She corrected herself. "We would like your blessing, our marriage." Phillip and Bubbles said at the same time. Blossom looked shocked for a second. "Wait, sorry I don't understand. Marriage? Bubbles, you can't marry someone you just met." Bubbles stared at her, disbelieving. Blossom opened her mouth again. "Bubbles, can I talk to you, alone." Bubbles clung on to Phillips arm. "No, whatever you have to say you can say to both of us." "Ok, fine." Blossom started. "You can't marry a man you just met." Bubbles was starting to get irritated. "You can if it's true love." "Bubbles, what do you know about true love?" "More than you know, all you know is how to shut people out." Blossom was taken aback. "Look, you asked for my blessing, the answer is no. I just want to be alone now. The party is over close the gates." Blossom started to walk away, but Bubbles grabbed her glove and pulled it off. Blossom turned around. "GIVE ME MY GLOVE BACK." She screamed. Bubbles held the glove close to her chest. "Blossom please! I can't live like this anymore!" Blossom looked at her sister through tears. "Then LEAVE!" She said. Bubbles started to talk back, but Blossom couldn't take it anymore. "I said ENOUGH!" her ungloved hand swatted, and ice was all over the floor. The duke of Weselton stared at the ice. "Sorcery." He whispered. Blossom ran out, and ran across the pond, leaving the whole Arendale frozen. Bubbles started to go after her, but couldn't walk across ponds. Phillip watched Blossom flee. "Maybe I should…" he started. But Bubbles cut him off. "No, she's my sister, I'm going after her. Bring me my horse!" She called. Phillip looked shocked. "Are you crazy? I'm going with you. I don't want you getting hurt." Bubbles shook her head. "I need you here to watch over Arendale. I leave Prince Phillip in charge." She called again, and rode off in search of her sister.

* * *

**Yea yea, I know, this chapter seems a little rushed. About Webkinz, sorry if that scared anyone, but im wondering if its true. I will update sooner next time, because the next chapter is only gonna be 2 paragraphs and a song! Yea! –Luv2watchFrozen**


	6. Chapter 6

**It's only been a few days and I'M BACK BABY! YEAH!This next chapter is gonna be real short. So, yay! Let's MOVE ON!**

* * *

Blossom walked up North Mountain. Cold, but it was the only place she could go. It was snowing, Hard. But she had ice powers, so she just kept trudging along.

**_The snow glows white on the mountain tonight_**  
**_Not a footprint to be seen.  
A kingdom of isolation,  
and it looks like I'm the Queen  
The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside  
Couldn't keep it in;  
Heaven knows I've tried_**

**_Don't let them in,  
don't let them see  
Be the good girl you always have to be  
Conceal, don't feel,  
don't let them know  
Well now they know_**

**_Let it go, let it go  
Can't hold it back anymore_**

**_Let it go, let it go  
Turn away and slam the door  
I don't care  
what they're going to say  
Let the storm rage on.  
The cold never bothered me anyway_**

She let go of her cape, and her glove was gone. The snowman from when she and Bubbles were kids was right next to a bunch of snow banks.

**_It's funny how some distance  
Makes everything seem small  
And the fears that once controlled me  
Can't get to me at all_**

**_It's time to see what I can do  
To test the limits and break through  
No right, no wrong, no rules for me,  
I'm free!_**

**_Let it go, let it go  
I am one with the wind and sky  
Let it go, let it go  
You'll never see me cry  
Here I stand  
And here I'll stay  
Let the storm rage on_**

The enormous ice staircase she made led to the highest peak on the North Mountain. A giant 1st floor rose under her feet. The castle was almost done.

**_My power flurries through the air into the ground  
My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around  
And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast  
I'm never going back, the past is in the past_**

**_Let it go, let it go  
And I'll rise like the break of dawn  
Let it go, let it go  
That perfect girl is gone  
Here I stand  
In the light of day  
Let the storm rage on_**

**_The cold never bothered me anyway!_**

The castle was finished. Blossom's hair was down in a beautiful auburn braid. She was wearing a beautiful pink ice dress, complete with sparkly high heels, (pink of course) and her hair was covered in beautiful silver sparkles. Rosy lip gloss and silver eye shadow completed the outfit perfectly. Even her bow looked outstanding. She slammed the ice doors shut and presumed confidently with her day.

* * *

**OMG! What did u think? But first a few thank u's. **

**Red-Phonix14- Thanks! I think I'm doing a pretty good job myself! ****J**

**FelincialolD- I LUV U! I was never expecting anyone would call me a GENIUS! U might be one of my most fave people that I don't know! Besides squeakyhammer555, who read, followed, and commened on my story 30 mins after I wrote it! ****J**

**Anyway, what do u think about the way Blossom looks? Pretty different from Elsa huh? I want 2 make the story mine, so, get ready to gasp, each girl, (and Boomer) will have 1 superpower each. I KNOW RIGHT? Boomer has the power 2 talk 2 animals, Bubbles will have laser eyes, and Blossom, well, I think we can all guess her special power, ICE BREATH! Ice isn't just gonna be coming out of her hands anymore. ****J****Ok, that sounded wrong, but u know what I mean! See u next time! –Luv2watchFrozen**


	7. A Note to all my Fans

Hey Guys, I know I haven't uploaded in a while, but there is a reason.

I'm NOT sick or anything, but school just started, and it's really hard. I just started 7th grade! Plus, I know you guys LOVE my story, but I figured out that typing, isn't really my thing. I do LOVE making YouTube vids though! If you STILL want to see me, go to the channel ToyPlay. The icon is a little bacon bobble head. So, maybe until summer, this story is on a DEFINITE hiatus. Please don't hate me, I have enough trouble making friends already! But, I love my fans, and everyone who favorited me, thank you. I FREAKING LOVE YOU GUYS! Everyone who reviewed and liked as well, I LOVE YOU GUYS! But I'm just gonna have to stop for now, Ok?

-Love and always

Luv2watchFrozen


End file.
